A New String Of Events
by Archdukestoryteller
Summary: Tsukune still goes to Yokai academy but what if his parents had been killed by a vampire and what would happen if Moka was never sealed and was looking for a friend. I don't own any of Rosario Vampire, rated T for now.


**In The Flesh**

Tsukune sat in the Bus silently just looking out a window being depressed and alone. See he's been like this since his family were murdered brutally. One day he came back to see a vampire smile at him and left behind his massacre of blood and gore with his Mother, Father and Cousin on the floor splayed about like rag dolls.

Since then Tsukune has been scarred mentally of the image. Never a peaceful sleep as his nightmares replay the same Image again and again. Now he is heading to a school named Yokai academy which was the only school to accept him as his grades were poor but he knew something was off about the school when boarding the bus.

"Are you sure you want to get off this bus, Yokai academy can be a scary place" but Tsukune just said "You nothing about fear" and with that left the bus and headed to the school. When walking through the dead forest he heard chains, from a broken bike and soon he heard the shout "Move out the way!" and so Tsukune hit the deck to see a silver haired girl go over the top of her handle bars.

Tsukune got up to see whether the girl was ok and at closer inspection she was an absolute beauty but also realised the eyes when she fluttered them open. Blood red with reptilian slits, vampire. Tsukune first backed off when he realised but also something snapped. A vampire, the ones who killed his parents and soon he started clenching his fists much to the surprise of the female vampire. He knew it wouldn't hurt her but he very much wanted to hit this deadly beauty in front of him.

"Are you going to glare at me all day or help me up?" the vampire questioned but Tsukune just snorted and turned and was going to leave until she used her vampire speed to get in front of him and now she was glaring and said to him "what was that for?" this time he just answered coldly "Why help you your more than capable than me" and with that got a round house kick in the chest.

He knew he stood no chance but got back up for dignities sake. "Hmm, a persistent one you are what monster are you, Minotaur no Cyclopes?" the vampire asked but Tsukune smiled and laughed. 'So I've gone to a school for monsters, well at least one will know my secret' Tsukune thought and answered in one word "Human" and the vampire now stared back in horror and was soon upon him and then threatened him "If you don't leave I'll drink you dry" to try to get him to flee but he just smiled like a mad man and then antagonised her "Go on, do it" which scared the vampire until she went through with the threat and pierced his neck.

"Can I have the honour of knowing my assailants name?" as his eyes started to see darkness and the vampire looked up at him to see whether he was in fear only to see the face of someone who really didn't care and she was in shock. Many humans during this process beg for their life but he just wanted to know her name 'He's interesting, maybe I could keep him around' and soon answered after her thought "Moka, Moka Akashiya and yours human" and he said "Tsukune, Tsukune Aono".

"So are you going to kill me?" Tsukune questioned and Moka answered with a laugh "No your far to interesting and also" with a pause as she went up to his ear and whispered "Your blood tastes brilliant" and with that she pulled away and helped Tsukune get to school. Whilst on the way their Moka had a thought on her mind ever since she threatened him and had to ask "Why were you not afraid of dying?" and Tsukune just answered "Not like anyone was going to miss me" and with that Moka wanted to know more of this boy. "Well don't you have a family or friends?" only to be shocked by Tsukune cold hard voice "No I have neither, My family is dead and no one liked me anyway" and Moka now feeling a little distressed by how unnerved he was but he just answered "I've been mentally scarred since I walked into that blood bath of my family in my house and to see the killers smile"

With that Moka asked "well did he get caught by the police?" only for Tsukune to laugh and answer again "No, sadly vampires are too hard for us humans to catch" and it all fitted into place for Moka how he sneered at her when he saw her eyes and how he refused to stay down. 'He wanted to at least die with dignity which his parents never got' and soon she felt sorry for him even though her pride would never let it show but asked him "well do you want to be friends, I mean I never had one before and I mean I'll be hanging round you for your blood" she asked with far less authority which shocked Tsukune but he just answered again "Well at least I'll die with a friend" but Moka interjected straight away which surprised her as much as Tsukune "NO!, I'll protect my first friend…and I mean you were my first to suck live blood from" and with that Tsukune smiled a real smile. "Well maybe this year might be more interesting than expected"

Moka just smiled "Yes indeed".

Time Skip

In class we listened to school rules and how humans aren't in the school and how we must all stay in our human forms. The Irony he was feeling was almost too great for him as he heard someone speak up next to him "Why can't we just eat all the humans and for the pretty girls, molest them?" the teacher responded "well…Saizo is it, that wouldn't be coexistence so no" but Saizo just spoke up again "Well I smell Human even if there are none here" looking at Tsukune in particularly were he just returned a patronising smile.

Then he realised who just walked into the class room and immediately banged his head against the table. Moka just smiled and said "It's so good to see your in my class Tsukune" even though the statement was laced with sarcasm everyone looked at Tsukune with glares. One girl said "What a pig, he doesn't respect her" with other girls agreeing and the boys coming out with threats of how they were going to kill him and he just started to laugh to himself and just said jokingly to Moka "Come for a drink have we?" and Moka got the joke and just laughed to herself as well as she sat down behind him.

Time Skip

When sitting with Moka as she drank a small amount of blood from him compared to this morning but people forgetting she's a vampire thought she was kissing his neck. He did have to admit that now she was drinking his blood softly it felt better but still painful.

"How are you going to hide your 'true' form?" Moka questioned Tsukune who caught on to the hint and answered "Well I'll play it by every day, and it's not normal for a vampire to hang with lesser beings" but then Tsukune asked Moka "Do you know many vampires?" and with that Moka tilted her head in confusion and asked "Why do you care?" and Tsukune answered coldly this time "I have always wanted to meet him, the vampire who killed my family" and Moka asked trying to get a description of the vampire "what did he look like?" but soon wished she didn't "had relatively long black hair for a man, red eyes and cold, had a powerful aura and was dressed old in fashion, do you know who I speak of?" Tsukune asked and Moka had a suspicion but denied it 'he wouldn't do it' she thought and answered "No, I'm sorry" though she would ask her father for answers.

Tsukune got up and started going to the staircase and Moka asked "You're not going to stay?" but Tsukune only shook his head as no in reply worrying if his voice would betray him for the Idea of his dead family had returned to him.

When walking back he felt weak, a disgrace to his family for not fighting the vampire or die trying and now couldn't even find the damned vampire. The he heard a voice interrupt his thinking "So now you and Moka are split up I can take you on" and felt a punch in his ribs before he could react. He was already spitting blood and saw Saizo in his Orc form, he knew he had no chance but got back up again with his shattered body.

Moka still on the roof sensed something wrong but couldn't put her finger on it and then a name cropped up in her head and immediately started running "TSUKUNE!" when she arrived she saw Tsukune now on the floor covered in his own blood and soon Moka felt her rage build as her friend was being beaten and soon turned to Saizo "You know if he is dead I'm going to kill you slowly" and walked over to Tsukune. His heart was still beating but it was so faint Moka could barely sense it and injected him with some of her blood just to keep his heart going but Saizo made a snark comment "So you finished his pain, maybe you wanna try me instead of him" but only saw the death glare of Moka and felt Saizo felt himself freeze up from fear as Moka said a few words "I'm now really going to kill you slowly and painfully" and with that she pounced on him snapping his arms and shattering the bones within his thick flesh and moved on to snapping his legs in two but soon Tsukune got up feeling odd and felt the bite mark on his neck.

Soon caring more for the idiots' life than his little problem he called out Moka "Moka it's alright I'm alive" and the next reaction was very different than what he expected as she turned around and pounced on him and snuggled into him as if she were claiming him as his own. Moka now felt a bond with Tsukune even if she didn't turn him and only gave him a small amount of blood the one thing he was, was being brave by staying in this school even though he almost died from her and that was when she realised something special and rare had happened to her and to a human no less which confused her but…

She had just found her blood mate.

 **I Know it's a different story and some of you may be disappointed that i was not working on the other one but I truly hope this new story will also meet your expectations.**

 **On the stories I will rotate publishing but now it will take one week at least for a new chapter three weeks at most depending on circumstances.**

 **Either way I hope I'll see you around**


End file.
